


The Ultimate Aphrodisiac

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-12
Updated: 2009-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Ultimate Aphrodisiac

**Title:** The Ultimate Aphrodisiac  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #307: The (traditional) Five senses: Touch  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Unadulterated porn.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Ultimate Aphrodisiac

~

“Ready?” Severus purred.

“God, yes,” Harry moaned.

“Prepare yourself.” Severus reclined, watching Harry finger himself, preparing to take Severus’ cock.

When he seemed ready, Severus rasped, “Enough. Come here.”

Harry straddled Severus, hissing as he was entered.

“You’ll come,” Severus murmured hoarsely, “when I say.”

Harry nodded, mouth twisted in pleasure.

Severus thrust wildly, bucking when, moments later, he emptied himself into Harry.

Harry was whimpering, begging, and Severus smiled. “Come,” he whispered, finally touching him.

Harry screamed and came, and Severus caressed him throughout. It’d taken time, but Severus now accepted that Harry considered his touch the ultimate aphrodisiac.

~


End file.
